


All I Want For Christmas

by BethXP



Series: Old Horrible Histories RPF Fics [11]
Category: Horrible Histories RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 01:49:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1571555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BethXP/pseuds/BethXP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Please be aware this fic is here for cataloguing and storing purposes only. It was written by a young teenager who was new to fanfiction and I hope to god has improved over the past few years. I'd rather not be told how poorly written/badly spelt/nonsense story this fic is because believe me I know, so if you read it it is at your own risk. This has been a warning by the writer of this fic. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I am uploading a lot of old fics over the next week or so and so I am putting this warning on all of them but people have been so lovely about these things and I really appreciate it so thank you.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want For Christmas

“What are you wearing?” Martha splutters out between gasps of laughter and shock.

“A Father Christmas costume,” Larry says with dignity, looking down at himself as if he needs to check. He walks from the front door where he has just come through to the sofa that Martha is sitting on. He leans over the back of it and whispers into her ear, “perhaps we could go to the bedroom and I’ll show you what’s in my sack.”

“Oh god!” Martha cannot suppress the laughter any more. She pulls away from him and hides her face in her hands as she giggles. When she looks up again she sees the face of a kicked puppy so she does her best to look sorry. “Sorry love,” she says, stroking his cheek, “but you must see how creepy this is?” Larry recoils.

“Your dad didn’t dress up as Santa when you were younger did he?”

“Oh god no!” Martha looks horrified at the thought. She shakes the image away. “What I mean is, you think that dressing up as an old, fat man with a bushy white beard and red velvet suit is going to turn me on! Do you really not know me?” Larry sighs and shrugs, but somehow she doesn’t believe his actions.

“I guess I might as well take this off then,” he sighs, and he takes off his cotton wool beard.

Martha wolf whistles. “Woo, yeah. Off, off, off,” she chants as she claps along. Larry takes the encouragement and begins to strip, tugging the hat off first and swinging it around in the air before throwing it to the side. 

“Der ner ner ner ner ner,” he sings, attempting the stripper tune as he kicks off his boots. Martha gives another cheer. Larry gives a little wiggle of the bum before reaching behind himself and gripping the top half of his costume at his shoulder blades. He pulls and the whole thing comes off in one swift action. 

Martha marvels at the delicious bare chest that is left behind and take no shame in ogling it greedily. The removal of the jacket reveals a pair of braces that she assumes is holding up the red velvet trousers. She so badly wants to ping them against his chest. But she resists.

Larry is still singing the stripper tune, sort of, as he takes hold of his trousers at the thighs and pulls. 

Martha snorts and then cheers and Larry gives a final model pose.

“Of course I knew you would prefer something a little sexier than a Santa outfit.”

She beam as she drinks in Larry’s state. The ridiculous Father Christmas outfit is gone and what is left behind is a sort of sexy fireman-meets-Christmas outfit that she cannot wait to get him out of. All he is wearing is a pair of red shorts being held up (unnecessarily considering how tight they are) by some matching red braces.

“Wow,” she breathes and Larry grins. He scoops her up in his arms and goes to carry her effortlessly to the bedroom. “Wait, wait, wait,” she say suddenly, and in his surprise Larry puts her down. She holds up one finger that says ‘one second’ and quickly jogs to the side of the sofa. She bends down and picks something up and then comes back over to Larry and allows him to pick her up in his arms again. “Here.” In her hands Larry sees the Santa hat he had thrown away. She gently tugs it back onto his head and then smiles. “All I want for Christmas,” she taps his nose with her finger, “is you.”


End file.
